The purpose of this project is to conduct a systematic, comprehensive and coordinated planning effort in cancer control for the State of Florida under the auspices of the Cancer Control Program arm of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Greater Miami. This effort is aimed at the establishment of a statewide cancer control program which reflects the existing needs of the cancer patient and general population in the intervention areas of cancer prevention, screening and detection, diagnosis and pre-treatment evaluation, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care. The methodology proposed to accomplish the aim indicated will (1) identify and specify the existing cancer control activities; (2) establish existing resources potentially available and needed for intervention purposes; (3) review national/local cancer research findings in the light of potential local demonstration; and (4) formulate and integrate the above, based on an evaluation process, into a priority-ordered set of implementation projects which clearly sets out the existing cancer control needs and resource capabilities throughout the State.